


after hours

by lars_thecoolkid



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Trans Male Character, complex teenage boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lars_thecoolkid/pseuds/lars_thecoolkid
Summary: with testosterone shots comes a heightened sex drive. this should be fun.





	after hours

after hours

lars slipped into his room quickly as he could. he slammed the door and ran his hands through his hair. "what the fuck." his sex drive was through the roof. he had started testosterone 3 weeks ago and this was one of the side effects but that didn't make it any less awkward and inconvenient. his palms were clammy and his hormones were out of control. not bothering to change out of his uniform, he grabbed his favorite 'NOICE' magazine and sat on his bed. the big busted, blonde woman on the front cover reminded lars so much of sadie. the curves of her hips, the short, blonde hair, the familiarity aroused lars enough to finish himself off. his fingers delicately traced the outline of the model and he laid back in his bed. chills went through his body and his breath hitched. his free hand grabbed the bottom hem of his shirt, pulling it off, followed by his binder. his fingers ran over his chest, onto his nipples, the tan skin on his stomach forming goosebumps. lars' gaze was fixed on the magazine, now laying on the bed beside him, closing his eyes to imagine it was sadie touching him. he unzipped his trousers and began to rub himself through his boxers. "fuck me." he inhaled sharply and curled his toes. anticipation crawled inside of him as he lightly ran his fingers across the elastic of his underwear. pushing the fabric down to his knees, he automatically touched himself and nearly screamed. he ran circles on his clit, causing his back to arch in pleasure. "ohh.. my fucking god." he breathed. biting into his pillow as he rubbed harder, he stifled a loud moan. he slipped a finger from the opposite hand into himself, adding another and pulsed in and out. he was in ecstasy. his hips bucked as he felt the familiarity in the pit of his stomach. he was about to cum. his legs contorted and they began to shake as he jacked off. he saw stars as he came. his chest rose and fell heavily as his whole body relaxed into the mattress. the red hair on his hair damp with sweat and his lip was bleeding from him biting down on it so hard. coming down the high of his orgasm, put his 'NOICE' magazine back in its original spot and got dressed for bed. yawning, he set his alarm for tomorrow morning and crawled under his blanket. "good job lars."


End file.
